


Picking a name

by Bacner



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gilmores are Republicans, Some angst, picking a name, the baby is a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Rory Gilmore actually gives birth to a boy. What next?





	

The baby was brand-new, almost pink, and with some small smattering of hair already, that looked blond rather than dark. The baby had the eyes of its’ mother and the lungs of its’ father, and the appetite of its grandma Lorelei – though it was more for its’ mother’s milk than for coffee...at least for now. 

The baby, of course, was not an ‘it’; the baby was actually a boy, and that was something of a problem – the baby was also a Gilmore.

“How the – cranberry am I supposed to raise a boy?” his mother – Rory Gilmore – wailed. “I actually have ordered pink paint for the nursery already!”

“I don’t see a problem?” the boy’s great-grandmother, Emily, said placidly. “We’re Republicans, after all. We’ll just adjust the shade of color, nothing more.”

The others – Gilmores and all – looked at her. This was the first time that Emily sounded more like her old self ever since Richard had passed away, so this was a good thing. Sort of. 

“…Okay,” Rory spoke, when it became obvious that Emily was not in quite a mood to continue talking. “What about the name? His name, I mean. What kind of a name a boy should have?”

There was another pause as the attention was switched back to the young mother, who still wasn’t quite in charge of her mental facilities (due to being for almost half a day, or even more, in labor, but still)…

“Maybe we could just name him Richard?” Logan Huntzberger suggested carefully. (Not every-one was certain that he should be here, but here he was, regardless, because of the obvious reason). “Because, well, yes?”

There was another pause, broken by Emily, again. (Apparently, she was on a roll). “I hear where you’re coming from, young man,” she spoke mildly, (especially for her), “but I would rather not. Maybe next time, but not this time, _please_.”

“…Mom,” Lorelei spoke to her mother much more carefully than how she usually did. “You’re still hurting on the inside?”

“Maybe a little,” Emily looked away, (something else that she usually did _not_ do). 

“Okay,” Luke finally spoke up. “If we’re going for the obvious names, then how about, well, Luke? Because – obvious?”

“Let’s see,” Rory muttered, feeling uncomfortable and sad about her late grandfather, and her new son, and Logan, and everything else. “Luke Skywalker Huntzberger-Gilmore? This can work – sort of…” she was channelling her inner Lorelei, and the actual Lorelei immediately responded:

“Wow, and here I thought that _my_ parents hated me,” she said brightly, before catching herself. “Sorry, ma-“

“Meh, the leopard cannot change its’ spots and all that,” she told dismissively the younger woman, before switching her attention towards the youngest couple present. “Maybe you could name the kid ‘Lorelei’ and be done with it. Or Arthur. Lorelei was a part of king Arthur stories, I think—“

“Really? I always thought that she was from Robin Hood instead,” Lorelei responded, and this caused a reaction in Rory and Logan.

“You know, maybe we could just call him Robin,” Logan told the mother of his child. “To continue the theme with Rory and all.”

There was a pause as Rory thought this over while looking down at their boy, who stared back with dark, alert and, most importantly, _happy_ eyes. “You know,” she told no one in particular, but also Logan specifically, “he _does_ look like a Robin”.

End


End file.
